The Wolf And The Miko
by Kagome0201
Summary: What Happens When Kagome has had enough of being inuyasha's second choice ? will she leave ? or will she stay ? or will she fall into the arms of a handsome wolf demon we know and love today
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone This Is My FIRST FANFICTION ! I Am VERY EXCITED That I Finally Decided To Join My Favorite Website Of All Times My Story May Be Really Off But Soon When I Keep Writing Them I Will Get The Hang Of It ! Thanks For Reading !**

 **Kagome0201**

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ABOUT INUYASHA SO PLEASE DON'T TELL ON ME ! _ ! Anywaysssss… HERE WE GO !**

 **The Wolf And The Miko**

 **Chapter 1 : Kagome's Decision**

 **KAGOME'S POV**

Kagome Had Enough ! She's Tired Of Being Inuyasha's Rebound and Second Choice !

As She Seen The Scene Of The Two Old Lovers Replaying In Her Head All She Could feel Is The Heartbreak From The Words Coming Out Of Inuyasha's Mouth..

FlashBack -

Kagome Was Behind An Oak Tree Trying Not The Couple Before Sense Her Presence.

Inuyasha: "Kikyo You Know i Only Have Eyes For You. Kagome Is Nothing But A Friend Nothing More Nothing Less…..She's Nothing Compared To You. Every Time I Look At Her Or See Her All I See Is You. Please Believe Me Kikyo , I Never Stopped Loving You. You're The Only One Who Has My Heart."

Kikyo: "Inuyasha Are You Sure You _Don't Love That Copy_ Of Me ? It Seems As If You Have Feelings For The Girl. I Can tell In Your Eyes."

Inuyasha: "Kikyo Please PLEASE Believe Me. I Don't Want Nothing To Do With Kagome. Like I Said She's Nothing Compared To You. You're The Only Girl That I Love."

Inuyasha Then Embraces Her and Then They Share A Passionate Kiss.

Flashback Ends -

Kagome Can't Seem To Get That Flash Back Out Of Her Head.

"I Have To Get Out Of Here And Fast Before They Notice Me"

Kagome Ran As Fast As She Could Away From where She Once Was. She Couldn't Bare To See The Two Together Again.

She's Tired Of Getting Her Heart Broken All The Time. It's Time For Her To Get Away And Get As Far As Her Legs Can Take Her.

She Ran Through The Forest Trying To Head Her Way To The Bone Eaters Well.

As She's Running She Couldn't Get That FlashBack Of The Two Old Lovers Out Of Her Mind No Matter What She Did To Avoid It , It Just Won't Go Away.

Not Paying Attention To Where She's Going Because Her Tears Were Blocking Her Eyesight.

She Suddenly Tripped On A Tree Trunk Falling Face First Into The Ground.

"DAMMIT INUYASHA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!?" Kagome Screamed Into The Cold Ground.

She Picked Herself Up , Put Her Knees To Her Chest And Laid Her Head To Rest On Her Knees.

She Was Hurt and HeartBroken All Because A Certain Half Demon.

She was lost in the forest and the worst part is….. she was all alone.

Kagome then leaned against the tree and sat their crying her heart out.

She just couldn't believe that inuyasha keeps doing this to her . she just wanted to get away from him and all the heartbreak and pain he caused her for the past 4 years she's known him.

Her eyes were swollen from all the crying she's been doing all night.

Suddenly she felt her eyes getting heavy and she started to fall asleep.

 **INUYASHA'S POV**

After me and Kikyo's passionate kiss , We let go of each other and as i pulled away , i caught smell familiar scent of cherry blossoms and another scent of salty tears.

"Kagome" I thought with my ears against my head. I knew she saw everything. i couldn't even sense her in the area or neither could i pick up her scent.

"Inuyasha what's the matter why so sad all of the sudden?" Kikyo said

"Im sorry Kikyo but i have to go i love you" i said back to her avoiding her question and ran off to find Kagome.

"Farewell inuyasha , but remember you owe me your life. We belong together and your heart will always belong to me" Kikyo thought as she watched Inuyasha leave the stop he once stood.

"Kagome im sorry for putting you through so much pain...i hope you can forgive me" Inuyasha thought was he ran through the forest following Kagome's scent.

But it seems that a certain wolf demon will find her first...

 **KOGA'S POV**

Running through the forest will his pact in a search for food for everyone in the tribe , Koga came to a complete stop when a caught the familiar scent of the women he fell in love with.

"I smell salty tears mixed in with her sweet scent . Why is she crying?" Koga thought to himself " I'm sure this has something to do with the mutt and if he found out he hurt her in any kind of way he would KILL HIM"

Koga then turns around and runs in the direction of kagome's scent of cherry blossoms and salty tears.

"Koga…... where…. are you going! We just caught up with you!" Ginta one of Koga's

closes friends of the pack said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm going to find kagome i smell her close by and i'm going to see if she's okay. You and Hakkaku take it from here i'll meet up with you guys later" Koga said as he runs in the direction to go find kagome.

With that being said the little tornado was nowhere in sight.

"Kagome i hope your alright and i damn sure hope that mutt didn't hurt you in any kind of way" Koga thought as he ran and balled his hand into a tight fist.

Kagome finally wakes up from her nap as she remembers why she was out here alone in the first place.

When she remembered the image of the two of them , her eyes start to well up now more fresh tears.

She sensed two jewel shards and the were coming at her fast !

She was helpless because she didn't have anything to protect herself she left all her belongs at camp with her other comrades.

Not thinking what to do all she could think of is "was i really going to die like this?" and she started to cry some more.

Then she saw the person come into view as he came to a complete stop at his feet with a worried look on his face.

Kagome now saw who it was. It was Koga . she's just glad it wasn't _him._

"K-Koga?" she managed to get out between sobs.

"Kagome what are you doing out here alone? , and where's the mutt?" Koga said in disbelief and annoyance that she was out here alone with noone to protect her.

Kagome eyes started to well up again with more tears at the thought of him.

Koga walked to her and kneeled down next to her and pulled her in a strong embrace to stop her from crying. He was trying to sooth her with his sweet words to help her calm down a bit so he could ask what's wrong with her , why was she crying , and why was she out her unprotected.

"He betrayed me again! He choose her instead of me ! he will never love me the way i love him it will always be her !" Kagome said while sobbing hard into Koga's chest.

"Kagome it's going to be okay. Do you want to come with me for a while to try to get over this? I hate to see you like this."

But before she could answer a voice she didn't want to hear came into the area.

"LET GO OF HER YOU FLEE BAG SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" Inuyasha yelled from where he was standing.

"AS IF SHE WANT YOU EITHER MUTT ALL YOU DO IS HURT HER AND SHE'S ALWAYS CRYING OVER YOU!" Koga snapped back.

"LET HER GO OR ILL KILL YOU WITH MY WIND SCARE"

"I'LL LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY MUTT I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME WITH ONE STUPID SKILL. IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO KILL ME"

"Well i guess we'll have to see then" inuyasha smirked

Right before Inuyasha raised tessaiga Kagome yelled

"INUYASHA SITTTTTTTTTTT!"

Inuyasha's face came crashing right into the cold ground of the forest.

After the spell worn off Inuyasha got up with a angry look upon his face.

"HEY WENCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Inuyasha yelled

"INUYASHA LEAVE ME ALONE ! ALL YOU DID WAS HURT ME AND DIDN'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS AT ALL ! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ONLY CARE FOR ME BECAUSE I CAN SENSE JEWEL SCAREDS." Kagome yelled in both hurt and frustration as she's crying

"Kagome just say the words and i'll take you away for as long as you want. It doesn't have to be long either you can leave to go home whenever you like." Koga said in a sweet yet stern voice.

"KAGOME YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT FLEE BAG! ALL HE GONNA DO IS USE YOU BECAUSE YOU CAN SEE THE SCAREDS"

"OH LIKED YOU USED ME? HUH? I DON'T SEE HOW THIS MAKES ANYTHING BETTER BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU KOGA SHOWS HIS FEELINGS FOR ME HE NEVER LIES TO ME OR BETTER YET BETRAYS ME LIKE YOU DO SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Inuyasha was taking back by what came out of Kagome's mouth but she was telling the truth his did lie to her and he did betray he also because he always went to see Kikyo not caring how Kagome feels.

"Kagome just say the word and i'll take you away from him just say the words." Koga said in a soft voice

Inuyasha watched the couple as he waited to see what Kagome decision was

"Take me away Koga , take far away from him. I don't want to see him anymore i'm tired of getting my heart broken too many times by him please take me away from all of it Koga please." Kagome said while breaking down in yet another sob

"As you wish my love" koga said as he picked her up bridal style getting ready to take off.

"good bye mutt i see that my women has made her decision" Koga said

Then he took off in the direction of the wolf's den.

Inuyasha just sat there hurt and in disbelief on what he just witnessed in front of him.

Now he knew exactly how Kagome felt when he went to visit Kikyo.

All he could do is think about Kagome and stare at the direction she left with Koga in with his ears flat against his head.

He then turned around and walked in the direction of Kaede's village in deep thought of the raven haired girl he once saw run away from him.

 **OKAYYYY! THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER ! I HOPE I DID WELL I DID ALL OF THIS FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD ! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !**

 **BAD , GOOD , HORRIBLE , ANYTHING I NEED YOUR OPINIONS ! SEE YOU SOON !**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS SORRY I WASN'T UPDATING LATELY BUT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH A LOT. FAMILY ISSUES AND OTHER PERSONAL THINGS.. BUT ANYWAYSSSSS HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT I PROMISED I'LL GIVE. I WILL STILL CONTINUE THIS I JUST HAVE TO DO BETTER AT SETTING A DEADLINE FOR MY CHAPTERS AND WHEN TO UPLOAD THEM ! TRUST ME I HAVE CHAPTER 3 COMING UP SOON AND EVERYTHING SO STAY TUNED AND THANKS FOR READING !**

 **BACK WITH A SECOND CHAPTER ! AGAIN I DON'T OWN INUYASHA !**

 **The Wolf And The Miko**

 **Chapter 2 : Spending Time With The Wolves**

 **KAGOME'S POV**

"I'm glad i don't have to see him again , well at least for a little while" Kagome Thought Sadly.

"Hey Kagome everything okay ? you look pretty down." Koga Said Looking Concerned

"Yeah everything's okay Koga don't worry about it." Kagome said Smiling weakley.

"She Probably been thinking about him again , i need to find a way to make her forget him and her feelings for him for good even if won't work out the way i want it to" Koga thought . he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sweet angelic voice calling his name.

"Koga , Koga , Koga hey is everything okay ? " Kagome said

Koga blinked and was out of his thoughts in a insteat . "yes everything is okay why you ask beautiful?"

"You seemed like you were deep in thought… what were you thinking about?"

Koga had to tell a lie that he wasn't thinking about what he was planning to do to make her forget inuyasha.

"Oh nothing i was just thinking about how to make my tribe stronger" Koga said nervously hoping she would buy what he was saying even though that wasn't the actual truth on what he was thinking about.

"Oh okay koga." Kagome said but she knew all too well he was lying anyway. So she just let it be until she could figure out what to ask him what's really going on in his head.

Koga signed in relief that she believed what he said to her, but he knew that she would probably ask more questions later because he knew her way too well.

"I hope she doesn't ask if i'm thinking about the inuyasha situation. But if she does ask i'll try to tell her the truth." Koga thought to himself as he turned around and walked away from her to the opening of the den.

 **Meanwhile with Kagome alone again in her thoughts about Inuyasha…..**

"I just can't stop thinking about him. Dont matter how many times i try i just can't get the thought of him out of my head." Kagome thought as tears start to form in her eyes.

She then later started to sob again in her hands thinking of the person who constantly breaks her heart over and over again. She puts her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice that she knew wasn't Koga's.

"Hey are you okay Lady Kagome?" said a concerned voice that sounded like a female's voice that she was still unfamiliar with.

The face came into the clearing and she didn't recognize it at all but she answered anyway even though she was shy and too embarrassed because someone she didn't know caught her crying.

"Yes i'm fine i guess." looking down from her face to prevent her to see the heart break in her eyes.

"You should come with me i don't like seeing anyone alone especially someone whos involved with our leader." The female wolf said.

Kagome was skeptical about getting up and going where she was about to lead her with this female wolf demon. But she got up anyway because she needed to get out her thoughts and stopped being depressed about what just happened moments ago between her , Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

Kagome just came to a thought about getting her name as they walked to another part of the wolves den.

"Sorry but can i get your name ? you never told me it back there when you found me." Kagome asked to female demon in walking in front of her.

"Oh my apologies , where are my manners , my name is Yuki (you-key) its a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome." Yuki said.

"And may i ask where are you taking me exactly?" Kagome being concerned about her safety.

"My apologies again , we're heading to the female wolves den." Yuki answered back to Kagome.

When Kagome heard where they were going she was unfamiliar about it because she never knew about their parts of the cave she only knew of Koga's part of the cave.

"Would you like to join us Lady Kagome?" Yuki Asked

Catching her by surprise , she never knew she would be asked to go in the womens den at all.

"Uhhhh no no no , you didn't have to invite me im fine. Seriously" ( scratching her head and then waving her hands in front of her nervously)

"Nonsense Lady Kagome we insist that you come along or else Lord Koga would never forgive us." Yuki answered back

"Okay i'll go then." Kagome said while following behind her in the women's part of the den.

 **Back with Koga at the entrance of the den deep in thought…..**

( Signs in frustration ) "I wish she could just get over that _**mutt**_ already. I have to figure out a way to make her get over him at least for a little while but how?"

"I wish i could make her fall in love with me. But that'll be hard. I already show her how much i care about her and wouldn't hurt like the mutt did. I promise to treat her like the beautiful goddess queen that she is. Maybe i'll surprise her tonight. But i may need some help." (as he smirked his famous toothy grin)

Koga heard his name once again but it wasn't the voice that he wished it was. It was one of his closest friends Ginta.

"Koga , Koga!" Ginta Shouted

"What is it Ginta?" Koga answered back

"We may have a problem"

"What do you mean _problem_?"

"Someone is trying to get to Sister Kagome and take her jewel shards"

"LIKE HELL THEY WOULD! NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE MY WOMEN NOT THAT SLEEZY MUTT OR ANY OTHER DAMN BLOOD THIRTY DEMON! I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET ANYONE COME NEAR HER AND LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

Koga than runs off in the direction to where the demon was.

*Koga defeats the demon*

"HA you thought you could get to MY women and her shards better luck NO time you filthy demon." Koga said in confidence

"Clean this mess up and hurry so we can go hunting i sense a thunderstorm coming soon"

"Yes sir!" the pack yelled

 **Meanwhile with Kagome and Yuki in the women's den…..**

"Wow this is HUGE" Kagome said amazed by the scene in front of her eyes

"It's the 2nd biggest in the whole den , Lord Koga's is the 1st biggest part of the den of course" Yuki said responded back to Kagome

They stopped their conversation and heard a voice calling out Yuki's name. To Kagome it was yet another unfamiliar voice but it was a female's voice.

"Hey Yuki!" said the unfamiliar voice

"Oh hey Lila how are you today?" Yuki replied back with a smile.

"Who's she? , is she the girl Lord Koga is always talking about?"

Kagome started to blush a little and looking down but then looked up again about to introduce herself But Yuki Beat Her To It.

"Lila this is Lady Kagome , Kagome this is Lila" Yuki said

"Nice to meet you Lila" Kagome said with a shyly like smile.

"Nice to meet you too Lady Kagome , Lord Koga was right you are more beautiful in person then he described" Lila said

Kagome face was red as a tomato with embarrassment.

"Koga really said that about me? , i mean he says it all the time but he says that to everyone too?"

"Yes our Lord is very fond of you Lady Kagome he even said he'll die for you if he has too"

Kagome then blushes again and heart skips a beat several times

"What is this feeling i'm getting? It's not like he announced it out loud before he even said it in front of _**him**_ several times before too but why does this one seem so different?" Kagome said getting lost in her thoughts. Then was quickly snapped out of them when she heard her name.

"Lady Kagome , Lady Kagome are you alright? Your face is very red and you seem like your in deep thought. What are you thinking about if you don't mind me asking? Lila said

"Oh it's nothing really dont worry about it i'm fine" while laughing nervously scratching the back of her head realizing she was deep in thought about what they just said to her about Koga.

"Okay" Lila said

"(Signs With Relief ) I Can't Let Myself Get Like That Again. But That Feeling Was So Unusual. I Really Don't Know Where It Came From" Kagome Thought To Herself.

"Well Guys Let's Get Going To The Rest Of The Girls I'm Sure They'll _**Love**_ To Meet Lady Kagome" Yuki Said With Excitement.

Kagome followed the the female wolves deeper into the female's den.

After meeting everyone and getting to know everyone well enough. Kagome feels like she known these girls all her life. They shared a few laughs and told stories that made them all cry together its like she had some close friends like the ones she had at home.

She cant forget about her best friend Sango of course that was like her big sister. So she wondered what they were up to at the moment. She thought about visiting Sango and the others but she didn't want to see _**his**_ face again.

 **HEY THAT'S IT FOR MY SECOND CHAPTER ! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD! I TRIED TO BE MORE CONSTANT AND UPLOAD A LOT MORE I JUST BEEN GOING THROUGH A LOT BUT THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE TO REMEMBER TO KEEP TYPING BUT I PROMISE I'M STILL WORKING ! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING ! THANK YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ! LOVE YOU LOTS !**


End file.
